they did that?
by peace with the world
Summary: random stupid things the gang did. rated t because i dont know what there gong to do next
1. Chapter 1

**I am writing random stuff, because I have writers block on my stories life after being kidnapped. Gah! I love jace!!!-writegirl94**

**Shadow hunters CHATROOM**

Jace: I love laptops!!!

Alec: they are covenant.

Isabelle: did you get yours in a faded brown?

Jace: ha-ha

Clary: uh-oh. Have you guys left the house in the last week?

Isabelle: duh! We go slay demons every night.

Clary: don't talk about that- jace might get all hot and bothered. Lol

Jace: I'm still here!!! Is Alec?

Alec: yeah. I am with Magnus. Were at one of those coffee shops were everyone is on the computer. Mundies are stupid. And couch potatoes.

Isabelle: but there fun to play with.

Clary: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!

Jace: who is it this week?

Alec: ill kill him!

Isabelle: go suck face with Magnus

Clary: you're obsessed with having sex with mundies!

Jace: you're obsessed with drawing…

Alec: well you're obsessed with killing!!!

Clary: is Alec obsessed with anything?

Isabelle: hmmmm………

Jace: he's obsessed with guys.

Isabelle: JACE!

Clary: JACE!!!

Alec: jerk!!!

Mayrse: that's enough!!

Isabelle: mom?!!?!

Mayrse: were going to therapy!

Clary: oh boy…..

Jace has signed off

Isabelle has signed off

Alec has signed off

Mayrse has signed off

Clary has signed off.

Clary slowly got up and walked toward the kitchen where there was a huge fight brewing. She grabbed a soda, a few power bars and a monster energy drink. Also a bag of sugar. This was going to be a long night. She stashed the food in her room, and when everyone went to bed, she feasted.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jace lay in his bed throwing g blades into a target on his wall

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Someone yelled outside his door. His knife went into his dresser. He jumped up and ran out the door where clary was running down the halls. She was going uber fast so it took jace three times to catch her.

"clary? Are you ok?" he shook her. Her green eyes dilated.

"YEPP!! I ATE A BAG OF SUGAR THREE POWER BARS A MONSTER ENERGY DRINK A SODA AND A GREEN PLUM FROM TAKIS!!!!" Screamed clary, running through his room and out the windows. Jace dived after her. Clary had ate fairy food.

"Clary!" jace yelled running through the park. He looked around, seeing fairies galore. Fairie food, and fairies. This wasn't a good sign.

"wheeee!" clary yelled. Jace spun in circles looking for her. The only other place she could be was above him. As soon as he looked up clary smashed into him, sending him crashing tp the ground. "hunge gave me a ride! He said you'd catch me! You didn't catch me!" clary yelled.

"clary! I didn't know where you were!" jace yelled back at her. She had gotten up and was spinning in circles.

"we introduce the lolly pop men! The lolly pop men! The lolly pop men! We introduce the loooolllyyy pop meeen! The lolly pop men of munchkin land!" she sang! She looked at jace. "of my god!!! It's a lolly pop man! Runnnnn!!!" clary screeched and ran deeper into the park. But before she got three steps, jace lunged and tackled her into the ground. he held her there screaming and called alec. Clary was going to take more than him to contain.

"the French men will throw cows at you!" she hissed while the phone rang. She continued to scream, but not understand able. Eventually alec picked up.

"what in the world jace?" alec hissed. "who is screaming?" alec sounded more alert.

"clary- she ate" jace started to say

"is valentine there?" he screamed. "Where are you jace?"

"central park. Follow the screaming. I hid put an invisibility rune on her so humans cant hear-" the phone hung up.

"alec is coming!" clary yelled. She squirmed out of his grip, and they wrestled. She still yelling something about French men.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

alec got out of a cab and sprinted towards the screaming. Alec was thankful isabelle wasn't there in her heels. As he neared, he understood the screaming.

"stupid lollypopman!! Let me go!! The French men will get you!! Help me munchkins!!!" clary yelled. Jaces response was "gosh dangit! There is no- OW- french man! Stop fighting!" alec ran faster.

"what just hit me?" jace yelled

"a cow!" clary screamed. Alec finally found jace and clary. They were rolling around on the ground fighting.

"hey, what's up?" alec said leaning against a tree.

"the lolly pop men are attacking me!" clary yelled.

"just help me! Ow! Clary ate- ow!- fairy food!" alec pulled clary off jace and was rewarded with a kick in the stomach.

"OW! Help me jace!" he hissed. Jace and alec pinned clary and bound her arms and legs with runes. She trashed around screaming, but about the wizard of oz, as the boys fixed themselves up.

"the oz will get you todo! Run away with the lolly pop man! The witch!! The- the-the, witch…" clary was yelling but she fell asleep with a yawn. Jace chuckled and picked her up. Alec removed the runes

"what else did she eat? That was a lot of hyperness." Alec asked.

"a monster energy drink, sugar, and power bars." Jace said.

"wow-" alec started to say more but clary interrupted him "surprise! Im a good actress! Mwahahaha!" she laughed delightedly and ran into the city.

"oh boy," alec said, and the two boys took off after her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clary didn't get far into the city until her vision turned green, and everything was moving in circles. She backed into an ally. She fell to the ground and weird looking things swarmed around her. She did the only thing that she could do. She yelled "JACE!!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jace herd clarys scream and turned around. He was surprised to see her on the ground swatting at the air. She looked so vulnerable. Jace walked to her and picked her up. She clung to his jacket whimpering. She needed medicine and fast. Jace ran her home and gave her the medicine with the lightwoods hovering anxiously all of them watching her sleep. When she finally woke up she looked at her dirty cloths and said "what happened?"

**Hope you liked it. Ill write more. And maybe one for valentine. It might be a while, because I am working on life after being kidnapped to. Its another mortal instrument fanfic. Reviews are almost as good as jace kisses! 3 writegirl94**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all!! You'll be shocked at jace this chapter! Hahah! Even I don't know completely what's going to happen. And I'm thinking about making this into a story with a plot instead of random drabbles. Review if you like or dislike that idea. Just review plan.**

"twelve demons!" hissed mayrse. She was telling them through the phone a mission they had to do at pandemonium.

"ok mom. Well go get ready." Alec said flipping his phone shut. Everyone ran to there rooms, except for Clary.

"Clary? Come with me," he ordered. Clary followed him to his room. he made a 'you first' gesture, and  
Clary walked into his room. he touched clary's butt where her steele was and Clary took that as a gesture of love. She got to his bed and turned around. Jace bit his lip.

"I'm sorry Clary," he said. He ran out of the room and closed the door, drawing a locking rune on it.

"JACE! Let me out! You cant do this! Jace! Help me!!!! Jace!!!! Isabelle? Alec?? help!!!" clary yelled. She herd footsteps.

"Clary? Jace why is Clary locked in the room?" Alec asked.

"she's not coming," jace said.

"I am to! I can open this door with me steele-" she felt for her steele. It was gone. "where is my steele! Jace!!!!"

"sorry, we have to go!" jace said. The footsteps retreated.

"you'll regret this!" clary yelled. She spun around and sunk to the floor, looking at jace;s monk like room. he was going to regret this big time.

She started with his closet, searching for anything personal, and destroying it. she tore it apart, but only found a power bar, which she ate. She looked back at the closet and smiled. It was a disaster zone. Clary continued through all the drawers and even tipped the dresser. All the drawers in it were scattered across the room and empty. Clary found nothing. Only weapons. She sat down on the bed and looked at her watch. Her phone had gone missing also. She couldn't even find a steele! She had been in the room four hours! She flipped the matriss and box spring off the frame. All that she saw was a screw driver. Clary dismantled the bed and was surprised when a journal slipped into his hand. She tucked it in her jacket and dismantled his nightstand and dresser. She then took apart his closet even the door. She used the screw driver to take apart the main door. She kept the screwdriver and walked into her room. two thirty in the morning. It was three in the morning. She had been trapped seven hours! She hid the journal in the greenhouse and went to her room, which was conveniently three down from jace's. she herd the three stumble in, and walk down the hall. She cracked her door and watched surprise flicker across there faces as they saw jace's room.

"clary!! Clary! Where are you! Clary!" jace yelled. He ran into the room shouting curses. Clary walked into the hall and Alec and Isabelle doubled over in laughter. Jace stormed out of the room.

"I told you, you would regret it." Clary said and she opened her hand and let the screws from his stuff fall out. "where were you guys anyway?" she turned to isabelle.

"weve been out all night. There was a attack in central park, then by the durmort… you get the picture." Her stomach rumbled.

"I'm going to the kitchen. I'm hungry. You want to come with?" clary asked. Isabelle nodded. Alec was still laughing, and jace was staring at her with a expression of shock. Once they were out of sight clary herd jace yell.

"dangit! She took the screwdriver. Get one out of the weapon room alec?" jace said angrily.

"isabelle, I have food in the greenhouse. Come here. We have got to get away from jace!" she whisper squealed. She grabbed Isabelle's hand and pulled her up to the greenhouse. Once up there she showed the journal. They started reading it munching on chips.

_Today I met the most extraordinary girl. Her name is clary. Well I didn't meet her today, but it's the first day I talked to her. She woke up from the demon poison. We went to her house but she slapped me! For almost killing her with the mark… she cowered and screamed when the forsaken attacked us. I love her though. I feel an attraction I cant explain. I love her so much, and im not about to let her know. Im going to be the sarcastic jace everyone knows. _

It was all about clary and Isabelle and clary poured through it laughing at jaces memories and encounters with clary. When they finished it was morning and they were wiped.

"I'm gonna return the journal! Wanna come with me?" isabelle nodded and they walked to jace's room, which was half out back together. Alec and jace was crouched over the nightstand replacing the screws.

"hey boys," isabelle called. They both looked at them.

"I thought you might want your book back. Isabelle and I thought it was really interesting." Jace looked confused but when clary tossed the book at him a look of white hot rage crossed his face. He stood up and slowly started crossing the room. "I told you you'd regret locking me in a room! you can be such an overprotective jerk! I am almost as good as you when it comes to fighting! Now I'm not even talking to you! Alec? You want to come to taki's with us?"

"no. I need to help jace who is-" he stopped, looking at jace. He suddenly crossed the room in two strides and started kissing clary. All her angers melted away, and they kissed until alecs phone went off.

"six demons at pandemonium. Ok. Bye" he closed the phone and they walked into the hallway. All of the sudden jace pushed clary into a room and locked the door behind him. Ckary was stuck again


	3. Chapter 3

**Im trying an april fools one. Its gonna be a mean prank though. I think magnus will help…**

"its almost april fools day. I say we get jace. From all those times of jerkitude." Clary said looking at isabelle alec simon and magnus. Jace was out on a clave mission (he had just turned 18)

"that is a great idea!" isabelle said. The others murmured in agreement.

"what should we do?" magnus asked. They thought quietly for a few minutes.

"I GOT IT!" Simon yelled startling everyone. "its going to be mean though…" he had an evil smirk on his face.

"well, lets go for it."clary and alec said at the exact same time. Everyone left to get the stuff for the prank.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!mwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jace was sitting in his room thinking aboutr pranks he could pull before the day was over. He herd isabelle scream. He followed the noise to clary's room. he opened the door to see simon covered in blood, clary dead at his feet. A;lec was calling magnus and isabelle was crying and holding clary. Simon jumped out the window. Magnus appered in the room.

"save her!" alec commanded to magnus. He was tearing up. Magnus bent over clary, blue sparks flying. Clarys body twitched slightly.

"she's dead" magnus said mornfully.

"we can bury her right! I cant live without her!" jace said crying freely.

"no! no, she cant be burried, his blood isnt in her. We need to burn her." Magnus said.

"jace, we need to." Alec said rubbing his back.

"NO!!! NO! no, no, no!" jace said running from the room. he rann five miles, and wound up somewhere in the park. Someones hand rubbed his back, while he sobbed.

"shhh. Its ok jace," she soothed.

Jace looked up to see magnus simon isabelle alec, and clary. "april fools!" they yelled. He stared at him, his tears stopping immediately. They were going to regret this big time.

"lets go home," clary said kissing jace.

"who's idea was it to prank me anyway?" jace asked hoping it was clary.

"uh… mine" clary said . perfect.

They went back to the institute and clary walked to her room. jace seductively pulled her into another room. he searched her for daggers and steeles. He found a few by rubbing her and quietly tucked them into his own belt. He pulled out of her grip.

"close your eyes and turn around." He told her. She did as told and jace ran from the room, and put six different locking runes on the door and a rune that cut a box out of the door, for food and drink.

"jonathan!!!" clary yelled banging on the door. Jace smiled and walked away toward the kitchen, where the lightwoods were. He told them, and simon and magnus, they couldn't let her out. They swore on the angel.

"isabelle. Clary is hungry. Think you can make boxed mac n' cheese?" jace asked. Isabelle eagerly set to work while jace and alec searched clary's room. they grabbed clothes and scetch book. They left the more femine things for isabelle. He passed the things through the slot. Clary grabbed his hand and pulled him into the door.

"jace! Let me out now!" she hissed.

"diner!" isabelle sang pulling jace away from the door, and out of clary's grasp. She passed the bowl of mac n' cheese through the door. It came with milk and a fork.

"this is really good! Now will you let me out?" clary asked.

Sorry, but no, jace made me swear." Isabelle said glaring at jace.

"but isabelle is going to get more female products for you." Jace said. Isabelle went into clary's room and came out with a bag. She passed the bag through the door, and clary glumly said thanks. Everyone left clary, jace smirking. Revenge!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clary opened the bag and gasped. Inside was three daggers, a whip, a skythe and most importantly, a steele. She had to wait for the perfect moment, which was… now! She portaled out of there, and put an invisibility rune on her- so that she was even invisible to shadowhunters. Except for one of her choice. Isabelle. She walked into the kitchen where they were eating pizza.

"CLARY!" isabelle shouted. Clary put her fingers to her lips to signal. 'no talking!'

"why clary isabelle?" alec said glancing around. Jace did the same. Isabelle smiled "I thought shed like some pizza." Isabelle said brabbing a piece and a plate

"whatever," jace said eating another piece. She and isabelle walked out of earshot and burst into laughter.

"its an invisibility rune. Im gonna let jace sweat when I stop responding." Clary said. A better idea popped into her head. "tell jace I stoped responding! Hurry pleaee!" clary whisper yelled. Isabelle did as she was told.

Clary portaled back to her room and herd pounding footsteps. "clary? Are you in there?" jace asked franticly. Clary was silent and in idea popped into her head.

"I can just leave through the window," clary said with a smile. A minute later jace was at her window. He didn't seed anyone. He panicked and jumped through the CLOSED window. Clary pun ched him in the face. She herd a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. It started bleeding. Clary took his steele and counter acted her rune.

"that's for locking me in here you jerk. And so is this. She opened the door with his steele where simon and isabelle were waiting laughing. She walked up to simon and kissed him. It wasn't a quick kiss either. She pulled out of the kiss and said "clary's out. Peace!" she did a paiece sign and walked away leaving jace bleeding, simon stunned, and isabelle hysterical with laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys like it??? I'm doing a dialog thingy. So with craziness- writegirl94**

Jace: I'm bored.

Clary: you're always bored.

Isabelle: shh! American idol is on! The warlock is singing…

Alec: god isabelle, she's not going to will. The clave is monitoring her magic.

Clary: anyways what do you thing of my new dress?

Isabelle: the same as I thought when I bought it for you.

Jace: preeeeeeettttttttttttttyyyy.

Alec: play it up with some glitter. And you could pair it with some white stilettos.

Clary: did- did you- did you just?

Isabelle: oh my god!

Jace: alec! Hahahaha! This is new. Ahahaha!!!

Clary: your as surprised as we are isabelle?

Alec: what the hell did I just say? *more to himself then anyone else*

Isabelle: your so right! *runs out of the room in tears* my brother is better at fashion than I am!!

Jace: hahahahaah! * falls to the floor

Alec: im right? I am! Clary im doing your makeup!! *pulls clary against her will out of the room*

Clary: help!!!!

Jace: hahahhaahahah! Hey who put this water here? *drinks water* hey. Im sleepy. *falls asleep*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Isabelle's room!!!!!!!!!!!!

Isabelle: all this sobbing has gotten me- hey! Lemonade! *drinks then instantly falls asleep*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!alecs room!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Clary: ow! Stop it!! Let me go!

Alec: it looks good! Here drink this orange juice. Im going to too. *Both drink and fall asleep*

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!in a dark glittery room.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jace: *wakes up struggles with his binds, because he is tied to a chair with like seventeen different ropes* where am i? hello?

Isabelle: LET ME GO!!

Alec: huh? Whats going on? Where are we?

Jace: I don't know! Wheres clary?

Alec: still passed out…

Isabelle: *squints on the slim light* alec, why is your face all glittery?

Jace: glitter? Look around! That can only mean one person. Mag- *cut off by the door opening*

Magnus: hello apple dumplings!

Alec: excuse us, magnus but why are we tied to chairs?!!?!?!?

Magnus: its funnier than magically attaching you to chairs. And I can do thisbb- *walks over to magnus and kisses him on the lips* oh dear- clary must of drank jace's potion. It was supposed to knock you out for twelve hours instead of one because your so annoying.

Jace: hey!!

Isabelle: is for horses. Now let us out magnus!

Magnus: no. im having to much fun! *leaves to room and comes back in with a crate of glittery makeup*

Hold still jace *snaps his finger and jace freezes* makeup time!!!!! *applies makeup on jace. Even applies nail polish on his fingers and toes then snaps*

Jace: you stupid idiot!

Isabelle: haha! Put him in high heels and a dress! A bra and thong! Make him girlyer! Hehe

Magnus: great idea! *snaps his fingers and jace is magically in a red skinny dress red high heels and girly undergarments*

Alec: ew his legs

Jace: this isn't funny!

Isabelle: I agree with alec. His legs are way to hairy and so are his eye brows. And his hair needs work.

Jace: who's side are you on?!!!?

Magnus: hmm… *snaps fingers and jaces eye brows are skinny legs are shaved and his hair grew and inch and was out into pig tails* fabulose! Now alecs turn!

Alec: huh?

Jace: swears a lot so magnus tapes his mouth shut with a snap.

Isabelle: hmm… lets go with a blue.

Magnus: hold still love *snaps*

Isabelle: this is fun! Can I help? Pretty pretty please? I wont run away! I swear on the angel!! *magnus snapped and isabelle helps cover alec in makeup*

Alec: this isn't funny. Nail polish? Great! Let. Me. Go.

Clary: where are we. Why is alec wearing glittery makeup and nail polish and oh my lord, wht is jace a girl! *starts laughing*

Isabelle: magnus took us and were deciding on a dress for alecina.

Clary: cool! Can I help?

Magnus: were don't though… *snaps fingers and a red dress apperes on alec along with shaved legs and eyebrows, hair in a bun, and red high heels*

Isabelle and clary: hahahaah!

Magnus: now it's time for the girls to become the guys! *snaps and isabeles and clary's long hair is chopped, there eye brows bushy and legs hairy, chests gone, and clothed replaced with guy clothing.* youll be back to normal in a week or so.

Isabelle, clary, alec and jace: I hate you magnus!

Magnus: I know *snaps and the shadow hunters are back home


	5. Chapter 5

Clary yawned and turned over on her soft bed. She still couldn't sleep. She wasn't used to the boycut. She scowled at the thought of magnus and what he did to them. She rolled over and an idea popped into her head. It only had one word to her idea.

Revenge

She hopped up an ran into jace's room where he was trying to cut his hair. It wouldn't. she laughed at him, and he noticed her presence.

"what do you want?" he snapped.

"give me a second." She said walking into her room and grabbing on of her hats. It was a guy's hat, in fact one for the new york giants. She walked into jace's room where he was back to trying to vut his hair. It had been three days, so the spell was bound to wear off soon.

She tucked his hair into the hat, making it look like a boy cut like hers. He looked at it in the mirror and smiled.

"thanks!" he said kissing her.

"can I have a favor?" she asked and he groaned.

"I knew you did that for a price."

"no! youll like this idea," she paused and he raised an eyebrow. "revenge on magnus."

"but how do we get revenge on a warlock?" jace sighed. Clary's mind was racing.

"alec," they said at the same time, with evil grins on there faces. "Lets get izzy!" clary said and they walked into her room.

"wake up. Were kidnapping alec for revenge on magnus." Jace said. Izzy snapped up, revealing her long hair. Jace took off his hat revealing his short hair. Clary's head felt heavier revealing her hair returning. They all smiled and isabelle and jace armed themselves. They tromped into alecs room and isabelle phoned magnus. Jace grabbed alec out of bed, and they immediately started wrestling. Clary grinned.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Magnus just had finished cleaning his hair when his phone rang. He picked it up to hear alec.

"ow! Stop it! Let me go! Oww! By the angel!! Oww!" he was immediately was at attention.

"our demands must be reached" a dark voice said followed by a feminine giggle. "never mind the voice. We have alec and we want revenge. Well call later with demands." Isabelle's voice chimed.

"wait! You're his family!" magnus spluttered.

"and your turned me into a boy," she said closing the phone. Magnus stood shocked still wondering why they would harm there brother because of a boy spell.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alec was tied to a chair in some closet in the institute. Jace had blind folded him, and he clary, and Isabelle had dragged him through the institute. He could tell he was in a closet because when ever he moved he hit a wall.

"clary's turn to watch alec," jace declared. Someone sat down in front of the door. Slamming against it. Maybe they were pushed? Alec didn't know. He searched his belt, the best he could being tied up, for something to cut the ropes with. He herd the sound of paper being turned, then drawn on.

"thank the angle." Alec murmured very quietly, he found a dagger AND clary was the guard. He cut the roped on his hand very carefully and took of his blindfold. Yup, it was a closet, that he was locked in. he opened the door and dragged clary, kicking and screaming, to a institute room, where he tied her up, gagged her with some socks, and put her in a closet with a bunch of blackest and clothed, so any sounds of struggling wouldn't be herd. If she woke up from the sleeping rune. He went back to the closet, cleaned up the mess, and hid in the closet, clary's whip steele and daggers, with him. His next victim came.

"clary? Hello? Ill get jace. Stop hiding." Isabelle said angrily. Alec burst out knocking her to the ground. And drawing a sleeping rune on her. He took her to a distant room and tied her up, took all he wepons, and locked her in a closet with blankets and clothes. And then he waited for jace. Jace would be hardest.

"isabelle clary? What the hell. Come on." Alec burst out of the closet and drew half of the sleeping rune on the unsuspecting jace before he kicked alec into a wall.

Alec pulled out the whip and whipped jace back, and used it to pull him to the ground, where he finished the rune. He tied jace to the chair in the closet and gagged him. He opened jace's cell phone and called magnus telling him he was ok. They decided to go to taki's to celebrate.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Max ran aroung trying to find clary. She had promised him a new manga book. He walked down an abanded hallway where all the extra clothes and blankets were stored. He herd some muffled noices and looked in a closet. Clary tumbled out.

"oh my angel! Are you ok clary?" max screamed pulling the gag out of her mouth.

"yeah- just- just outta… breath." She gasped. While max pulled out his first dagger, courtesy of alec, to remove her rope bindings.

"have you seen your family?" she asked, ignoring max's look.

"no. are they ok?" max asked suddenly scared.

"do you have walkie talkies?" clary asked. max nodded, and ran to get them.

"stay in this hallway to look for them ok?" clary asked. max nodded yes, looking for his family. Clary came over the speaker a few minutes later.

"found isabelle." She told him some directions to a closet where she had to meet him. He went to the closet and sat board, until they came.

"how did alec escape?" isabelle asked.

"lets check the closet." Clary said opening it, revealing jace. She untied him and un gagged him and he fell out of the closet, waking up. He looked uo to see max clary, and isabelle looking at him.

"I guess the revenge didn't work." Clary said after a minute.

"you think?" jace said sitting up and stalking off to his room isabelle followed.

"there in bad moods." Max pointed out. Clary laugfhed and took him to get more manga books.

!!!!!

**Ok then this chapter is dedicated to… drum roll please, aquamysticwriter!!! **

**With crazyness- writegirl **


	6. small pathetic update

**Wonder what the gang did while they were the other sex?**

Alec: went to clubs to meet men, much to the dismay of magnus

Isabelle: went to gay clubs, because she says "all the cute men are gay"

Jace: went to lesbian clubs until clary locked him in his room every night.

Clary: locked her self in her room.

Magnus: hated the fact alec was hooking up

Church: hid in a corner until he stopped seeing things

**Hehee. I was board and you guys needed updates!!!**

**The real story? I need ideas. Ill write about ANYTHING! Review to help me!!**


End file.
